Maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too (version 2)
by wikhfic
Summary: What do you do when the darkness takes over your best friend? What do you do when it then takes over you? [One-shot] [M version ending] [AntiSoriku]


"Riku…I'm scared."

_How did this happen? _

_How could this happen? _

_Why did it have to be him? _

_Why why why why—_

Unanswerable questions fluttered chaotically in Riku's mind as he held onto Sora for dear life, propped up on his heels hunched over in heartache, watching in both horror and disbelief as the darkness spread over the other boy's body. The creeping darkness carried with it a most foul stench, one that Riku had gotten familiar with in his previous travels, and it nearly singed his nostrils. An overwhelming whirl of emotions took over him as he tried to make his friend's fall comfortable.

"Hold on, Sora," he said barely above a whisper. "You're gonna be alright." It wouldn't be the first time he had lied to his friend, and the act made his entire being ache, but what else could he do?

Sora's rigid body quivered involuntarily in his arms, as the darkness had already spread up to his neck, forcing his entire body to stiffen. A sharp icy chill followed suit, having moved its way up past the chest and into the neck—Riku could feel it, too, and it stung any skin exposed through his clothes. He had never felt such a cold-hot sensation before, but he wasn't ready to let go, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

"S-so…cold," Sora stumbled through chattering teeth, a strain in his words like it took all the willpower in the world to force the air up out of his lungs and into his throat. Riku was becoming nothing more than a distant mosaic as the darkness seeped into his vision. "I…I c-can't—"

Riku hushed Sora like a child before bed, his voice shaking. "You'll be alright. Just a little bit longer. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be right here with you." The tears were falling freely from his paled cheeks, dissolving into steam the moment they hit Sora's now-smoky skin.

Sora set his gaze upon Riku, who was slowly becoming less and less clear as the darkness enveloped his entire being. His eyes glazed over and his mouth remained open, a disturbingly peaceful look washing over his once panicking face. Riku knew this was it—he knew that Sora reached his breaking point and had given in. But he still wished there was more he could've done, more light he could've shone into his heart to stop the darkness from consuming him. He watched in horror as the black liquid and mist crept up into his mouth, his nose, his eyes—those perfect blue eyes becoming colorless and oh god those beautiful beautiful eyes how could this happen why did it have to be you Sora why couldn't I save you why—

Riku had to look away, his eyes so flooded with tears that everything was too blurry to even make out. He held Sora as close to his body as possible, no matter how badly the stench filled his nose and made his head spin; no matter how unpleasant the darkness felt against his skin. The body was lifeless in his shuddering arms, the head rested on his shoulder like a heavy weight, yet he had still hoped those limp arms would reach out to him and return the embrace; still hoped that head would turn to whisper that he was actually alright.

He had still hoped everything would turn out to be just another twisted dream.

But it wasn't. And he was anything but prepared.

Some time had passed and the sensations were becoming too much for him to bear amidst his mourning. Sniveling the last of his tears, simultaneously getting a whiff of the nauseating scent, he pondered setting the body down and giving it a final resting place. But he hesitated.

Clutching the body once more, he whimpered Sora's name to the wind.

And the wind bellowed in return.

A low guttural rumbling vibrated its way to Riku's ear. Deep hollow breaths expanded and collapsed against his chest. Moist air flowed in and out over his neck and shoulder. Blackened vapor snaked its way around his head and through his hair. Everything moved in rhythmic unison with a will of its own. Everything was alive. Sora was alive.

But something was wrong.

_Aaah._

Riku felt a sudden wave of uneasiness as the body he thought had passed began to fidget impatiently in his grasp, unknown and unwelcoming sounds escaping its throat. His own breathing quickened as he prepared to witness the reality of the situation. "Sora..?" he asked it, moving it away from him cautiously yet in foolish hopes it would respond as Sora. But this wasn't Sora. Not quite.

_Heat. Movement._

Turquoise eyes met with glowing golden orbs, dark jagged teeth visible under a jittery mouth, murky darkness swirling in and around that jet-black skin. Riku's stomach dropped, his eyes widening in fear at the sight—there was an insatiable hunger in those piercing bulbous eyes and twitching lips, and Riku didn't want to be at the receiving end of it.

_Food._

Instinctively he shoved the body away from him and shut his eyes, but he felt a snag as something caught his arm tight, and his heart jumped in his throat. Before he could open his eyes and fight back, sharp teeth broke flesh to take a bite at his arm.

**_Good_**_ food._

The pang of teeth inch-deep in flesh and muscle cut through Riku's bewildered mourning like a patient suddenly flatlining. His eyes snapped open in anguish as an unfamiliar pain surged throughout his body, a burning sensation dancing through his veins. His voice creaked as his lungs fought to produce air. His throat closed with a burden like hot coals. His head spun in free fall. He had taken countless blows and injuries during his battles, one of which even rendered his wrist broken, but there was never anything like this.

He wondered if this is what death felt like.

With the hand of his arm not currently being treated like a five-course meal he reflexively gripped the head of the beast, struggling to break its contact. Having been rested on his knees, he attempted to shift his position to ready a kick, but felt extreme fatigue wash over him as soon as he budged even an inch. All he could do was stare at this creature, his forearm in its mouth, his hand still gripping its head, his body screaming in pain. This beast. His friend. His love.

"S-so…" he squeaked in an attempt to call out to it, to no avail.

But something in his voice caused a stirring in the creature, who had paused momentarily from its meal to stare up at him with those curious bright spheres, though its newly-formed claws and teeth were still holding onto his arm and pulling slightly this way and that to reach tender meat.

The push and pull of teeth to muscle made Riku's body writhe in suffering to the point of sideways collapse, bringing the beast down with him. The creature didn't seem to mind, as it simply fell to its side with its prey still in its mouth. Riku's own mouth, once silent in frozen agony, expelled near-inhuman wails as the pain suffocated every inch of his body. His hands tightened their grip in the beast's dark-slickened hair, the burning upon touching it starting to dissipate.

Adrenaline flowed through his blood vessels and quickened his heart rate, giving him a rush of senses and determination. He cried out again in distress before gritting his teeth, eyes locking with those yellow orbs, his heart beat drumming in his ears, a crazed look on his face. As the adrenaline surged its way throughout his body, a primal instinct washed over his mind and clouded his judgement—and he retaliated in the only way that had made sense.

He bit back.

Releasing his grip on the other being's hair, he moved down to one of the claws and, mustering all the strength he could, wrenched it from his own arm and pulled it toward him before biting down on the wrist as hard as he could. The voice that would normally question his every motive, a motive such as this, was now pushed back into the far reaches of his mind.

Not wanting to savor the darkness—_(smelling was pungent enough)_—he tucked his tongue away against his lower palate, his bite less powerful as a result. But it seemed to work, as the other creature howled out in an instant, removing itself from Riku and jerking its hand free from the boy's blunt yet impressive bite. It shot up to its feet and careened backwards holding onto its injured hand, emitting a low garbled mess of sounds as it shifted into defense mode, licking the wound tenderly. But it wasn't done yet. That bite had barely left a dent. No, this prey was worth keeping.

Riku simply lay there on his side trembling from the raw sensations of pain, anguish, and the surging epinephrine in his body, his chewed arm held out away from him from under his head. The fire was still burning within him, and he tried with all his might to heal the wound with Curaga, but his magic failed him: white and green ribbons of light fading to black and blue as soon as it touched the wound. Panic filled his throat and he could smell the darkness closing in on him. He peered at the bitewound, small chunks of flesh and meat open to the elements as clear as day, blood staining his pale skin—he was now struggling to stay conscious from it all, a heavy weight crashing down on him.

Groggily tilting his thousand-pound head up, tears and sweat down his cheeks, his mouth quivered trying to release sound. "S-s…" his teeth chattered. Black smoke and flittering yellow orbs filled his vision as he watched the creature in fear, its demeanor looking dangerously _playful._ He caught a glimpse of its teeth again and piped up in urgency, forcing his lungs to work over time. "Sora!"

The beast stirred again, its head perking up quizzically. Did it understand? Were those words familiar? It licked at its bitewound once more, creeping forward. Was this prey interesting? It edged ever closer, lifting its bitten arm and gesturing with it toward Riku, momentary growls filling the air. Its head tilted left and right as swiftly as a bird's.

Watching the creature shift, gurgle, raise its arm—there was a look of intent in those deranged eyes, and even through that new dark form Riku could see that it was beckoning him somehow. He wondered amidst the howling pain if Sora was still in there somewhere, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out on his own. Or maybe Sora would _make him_ find out with those advancing steps, those jittery, inhuman steps.

Riku gawked at those nearing feet that left darkened imprints in the earth. The scent of darkness and gore was all he could smell and he forced his senses to adjust lest he vomit. He looked upward at those eyes again, noticing their fix was at his arm, and he scrambled to protect himself. "Ah..hahh…" He mumbled to himself in dread, unable to move as the black figure approached him. "N-no," he exhaled in barely a whisper. Riku had never felt such tormented fear.

But…something was off again. The being had crouched down next to him without any attack. Its face was fixated, intrigued, like Riku was some sort of playmate—or plaything. Without breaking its gaze on Riku's fading green eyes, it lifted the arm it had bitten and lapped away, though for taste or tending to was unclear. The grumbling murmurs repeated themselves more loudly.

Riku locked eyes with this…"new" Sora this…other Sora. He realized—that's exactly what it was—Sora was still in there, and he sensed it despite the terror that had devoured him. "Hhaa…" he breathed as the other licked at his wound, torn between a soothing sensation and a blistering one as the oily black tongue moved its way up and over his wound.

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and his head dropped to the ground, a soft groan leaving his lips. He observed Sora with furrowed brows, a mix of relief and cautiousness stuck to his face. Mulling over what might be triggering this reaction in the other boy, Riku attempted to call out to him again, a shaky hand moving up to his twisted face. "Are you." Breathe In. "In there?" Breathe out.

There was that curiosity again at the sound of Riku's voice. Sora lowered Riku's arm from his mouth and imitated the words clumsily—_("Ammoomeedeer.")_—before excitedly pushing Riku onto his back with his knee, plopping down on top of him and shoving his own wounded hand in front of the other boy's face.

Did he want Riku to reciprocate?

The sudden movements made everything around him rotate, the misty arm in front of him all he could make out. Recoiling slightly, taken aback by the other's gesture, Riku eyed the wrist he had bitten: dotted teeth-lines along top and bottom, spotted with a shade he assumed was dry blood—a wound no match for his own, but still noticeable. His gaze met again with those glowing orbs that were trying to command him, and he felt a need to comply _or else._ "You, wan…?"

And then it dawned on him what he was being asked to do. His unscathed hand reached up to the jet-black arm, holding it in front of him. With quickened breath and trembling fingers, he closed his eyes and pulled the wound up to his cold lips quickly, rolling his tongue over the small depressions. His face twisted as the bitterness slithered from his tongue and down his throat, the taste making way through his nose like dank smoke. But he couldn't stop. He didn't want to.

Sora's head swayed in a seemingly comforted trance, his pure yellow eyes fluttering black in what Riku assumed to be shut eyelids. He was, it seemed, allowing Riku to work at his wound. He was…_approving_ of it. He went back to his original job once deeming the other boy's service satisfactory, placing Riku's gnawed arm back in his mouth with the free hand, licking diligently to clear him of anymore blood.

A cooling anesthetic flooded Riku as he let Sora work at his wound, that mouth and tongue being the only thing he could feel against his body. He didn't care if it was venturing inside an open wound of blood and meat—he felt calm, soothed, relieved. His head rest once more against the soft earth without letting go of the wrist, his eyes set upon Sora working on his arm. He cursed to himself for giving in to this warped situation, but he didn't want to keep struggling anymore. He didn't know up from down, right from wrong, this beast from the real Sora, and if he were to die here, he wanted to at least enjoy it.

After all, Sora was Sora, no matter how lost to the darkness he had become. As long as he wasn't dead, there was no harm in giving in.

Right?

Swallowing his already-vanishing pride, Riku continued to tend to the small bite-marks, relishing the taste with delicate laps, no matter how acerbic it was. In fact, he was starting to enjoy the "flavor" and how the mist filled his lungs to capacity. He was starting to feel that primal urge come over him again.

The other boy dropped the arm he had been working so hard on and tittered like a hyena, squirming pleasantly atop him. Riku looked at his now-free arm: the blood had certainly stopped, thanks to Sora's viscous saliva or what he didn't know, but the gash was considerably apparent. And yet, the pain had subdued to nothing more than a dull numbness. He noticed traces of, well, _himself_ stained on Sora's cheeks quickly dissolve into nothing. Was that the darkness at work? Could it heal and cleanse itself? Or was it just Sora, somehow?

But the ephemeral thoughts left as quickly as they came as Riku's mind became foggier and foggier. Discerning the playfulness in Sora's behavior, he used the hand of his hurt arm to reach the side of Sora's face and lightly pulled, a rhythmic husky croon escaping his throat. His eyes became glassy with appetite, his nostrils expelling vigorous breaths, his teeth still gently nibbling at that sooty flesh. The primeval sensation filled him faster than he could keep up.

Aaah.

Sora sensed it, too, a cheeky upturned grin appearing across his face as Riku's behavior dramatically transitioned. Oh yes, this prey was definitely interesting, but feedtime was over. Now it was playtime. Instinctively and acting on pure self-indulgence, he began to rock in place—_in a place_ he knew nothing more of than that it felt good against a certain part of his "new" body. He impishly yanked his arm free from the other boy's mouth, his grin devilish, his rocking persistent.

Heat. Movement.

Riku reached for the hand with his mouth, desperate whines slipping through his lips like a dog told to wait for its dinner. His excited heart invigorated him all the more, its beat reverberating in his ears. He could feel Sora pulsate against him and his head whirled. He wanted to act. He wanted to feed in his own way. He wanted to play, too. He needed to. His mind, body, and soul were demanding it. There was no other choice. It was his turn now.

Sora.

Strength returned to him like he had never felt before; one of both physical and mental status, and he wasted no time to test it. He felt elevated, detached from his body yet connected to all the elements and senses around him, his tunneling vision set upon Sora and his eager expression. He lifted his upper body until the two of them were mere inches apart, pressing his forehead against the other's. Heaving with lust, he locked his legs in place and clasped that slickened hair with a tug, Sora snarling in protest before Riku matched it with his own guttural dominance. With his whole body he pushed Sora to the ground, his frame vibrating, undulating.

Aaahh Sora.

This was all he had ever wanted, and while admittedly the darkness was never there, he yielded completely to it. Completely to _him. _Sora was too delectable. Too important for him to care about the murky blackness snaking up his arm from the bitewound. Too important for him to hold back any longer. Years of pent up yearning were filling him to the brim and he saw no cause for restraint. Nothing mattered except for this. Sora was his now.

But something was in the way.

Flustered by the fabric between them, he hastily worked his hands to remove the other boy's pants, too frantic to even wonder why the darkness would spare a person's clothes. Sora tittered again as he watched his plaything at work, noticing a glint of admiration in those wild eyes. He returned the favor by soundlessly slipping Riku's own pants down with his feet, the fitting of them loose enough that it was effortless. Riku was panting now, everything right in front of him for the taking. He was hungry. Starving. He needed to feed.

Lowering himself, his head placed on Sora's stomach, Riku lifted the shirt up by his nose, inhaling the uniquely sweet yet musky scent before dragging the cloth up with his teeth, his lips following along skin.

The aroma crept into his throat and lungs, intoxication taking over him like a spell. The voices were calling him louder and louder to respond, his otherwise reserved demeanor forever lost. With one hand he returned to beneath Sora's head, fingers ruffling fiercely through tousled hair; with the other he wandered delightedly, recording in his feverish mind every inch of the figure he had always ached to observe. Riku could feel Sora's body responding to his and he decided to indulge himself.

He grazed an ear with his teeth, the cold-hotness on his shaking lips, audible breaths vibrating in the back of his throat. His mouth moved from spot-to-spot on Sora's ear and neck, teeth and tongue playfully dancing across his still-succulent skin, the mist meandering into his lungs. Their bodies had not stopped gyrating against one another, the friction between them intense. He could feel his memories of the islands fading along with his former self. Sora was no longer the boy he had grown up with and faced countless struggles with; now he was simply the object of Riku's desire. For Sora, this had long since happened, his recollections of Riku virtually erased. All he knew was that this other being felt familiar and pleasant to him, and he wanted to spend eternity playing with it.

Still bearing a wide smirk, Sora's hands wandered as well, moving from between Riku's thighs and clawing at his back to signal for more. And Riku complied the instant Sora's hands graced his skin, inserting himself with surprising ease thanks to the viscosity of the darkness. It was warm…nothing but moist warmth enveloping his entire throbbing member. The sensation was so strong Riku could barely contain himself from rocking as strongly as he did. Pleasured sounds escaped their lips with each thrust as he entered as deep as possible, his hips rhythmically colliding into Sora.

Everything was the same—the same body he had longed to explore for so long—the same _anatomy—_but reborn in this new state. Riku's mind was clouded with desire and rapture, drunk with lust and desire, wanting nothing more than for Sora to be his. The creeping darkness along his body was now impossible to ignore, but he kept going. It was his life source…his, _new life_ source. Their bodies were oscillating in harmony, their pace quickening as they bathed in the oncoming elation. Nothing but synchronized momentum, moaning, breathing, heartbeats—they were completely lost in each other, writhing decadently as they expelled animalistic howls upon release, Sora's body arching into Riku's, any trace of emission fading like steam.

But the afterglow was short-lived as Riku fell silent in a hunch, his face down above Sora's chest. Sora fidgeted upright as he came out of his stupor, his head tilting to the side like a confused animal. He placed both clawed hands intently against Riku's blackening face, hooking his thumbs in the edges of Riku's mouth, and, too impatient to wait for a response, lifted his face. Yellow orbs met with yellow orbs; several sharp teeth poked out from under a monochrome mouth; a soft low gurgle filled the air. Sora flashed a sawtoothed grin and sniggered—aah yes, a friend, a partner, a mate. Riku had become like him now and fully accepted the new form, the two of them exchanging playful advances and inhuman chatter. Any chance of return was long gone. There was no going back.

But neither of them seemed to mind one bit.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※


End file.
